Luck from a Green Cat
by Chizu-i
Summary: When life is being unfair, it probably means you're jinx. Perhaps there are ways to overcome bad luck. How? Consult the luckiest man of Shutoku. That is, if he is not affected by your bad luck. -Unknown Pairing-
1. Problem 1: Hello, How Are You

Hello! Thanks for reading this! For readers who are following my story which is 'The Dream That Mayu Plays', I am very sorry because of my major exam a few months ago. Apparently my inspirations all disappeared during the exam period and I was unable to update my story. But this year, I am going all out to writing more and updating more often!

If you're wondering what this story is, well, I wrote it out of sheer boredom. The idea passed by my head and I wanted to write about it.

If you think it's worth continuing, review or send me a message through my inbox!

* * *

"My name is Kanashizo Uremi."

And I warn you, she is very unlucky.

* * *

Have you ever heard the story of Kanashizo Uremi, a first-year student in Shutoku High? Apparently, she is considered the most unlucky person in the entire school. Perhaps, a little bit wiser to say that she is considered the most unlucky person you might meet in your entire life! But what sort of person could this Uremi be, that she has earned such an infamous reputation? Had the gods cursed her ancestors? Or could it be sheer bad luck that she was born that way?

It all started one fine morning when Midorima Shintarou was practicing his full court shot in the gym. No one was around. Only the horoscope freak himself and the company of his basketballs scattered all over the gym. What time was it? 6 pm. His team mates had left and Kazunari Takao went out to get some cold drinks from the vending machine in the school grounds.

It was no guessing that Midorima's shots are always accurate. Each shoot he shot, entered the basketball ring easily. The man was certain of his shots. Certain of his ability and certain of the talent he had possessed and most importantly, the key factor of his luck - his lucky item of the day according to his horoscope readings.

Despite all that, Midorima himself does have a weakness.

His weakness is bad luck.

And that's where our protagonist plays her role.

To bring bad luck upon the full court shooter.

* * *

Let's just say a typical shoujo manga would have the main protagonist falling for the some hot guy in the school. Now there, is there someone trying to say Midorima isn't hot? He could be hot, or he could not. That's up to you to decide. But let's get straight to the point. What I'm trying to say is Uremi might or might not pair up with Shintarou.

Why?

Because Shintarou is not fond of bad luck and would definitely, very much, need to get away from it. As such, he has to avoid Uremi.

But the story doesn't just revolve around the world of Uremi. It revolves around the world of those around Uremi as well.

However, there is something I must not say. Something I must not tell. That Uremi is keeping a very big secret. A secret that shouldn't be known. Yet it is a secret that shall be known. Complicated, isn't it?

My name is Kanashizo Uremi. And my story begins 10 years ago, when I was in a young age of 16.

* * *

I would always remember how the sakura petals would drift. Why the petals had a certain colour to it. Why the petals couldn't just drop straight to the ground. I was always slow and dumb to begin with. Academically, I never excelled in my studies nor did I perform well in sports. I'm just an ordinary human with an extraordinary ability of being unable to do well in anything.

I never knew who to blame. My genes, DNA, parents, or perhaps should I blame God? But God never replies me. Neither do my genes nor DNA. Apparently, they can't speak. My parents? They know nothing about science.

Everyday I would pass by the same old sakura trees. How many are there from my house to the school? I would count them everyday. To remind myself that there are 50 trees: 30 on the left, 20 on the right. Why do I have to do so? I don't know. I just like counting unnecessary stuff and then fail my mathematics exam.

But I like sakura trees. I like the colour of the flowers, even though I can't seem to understand why they are painted with such pale hues. Hues of pink and white. It's a beautiful combination. I should ask God why he made such trees. Well, he wouldn't answer me anyway.

And suddenly, a contrasting colour arrives.

A colour of spring, a colour of freshness. A colour of relaxation. Green.

* * *

I never once fancied Midorima Shintarou throughout my first year in Shutoku High. He never smiled, never laughed, and was always cold to everyone. My classmates called him arrogant; I suppose I could agree with them. Nobody likes arrogant people, do they? I don't like arrogant people, mainly because they like to look down on people…people like me.

But Midorima Shintarou always fancied me with his lucky item of the day. It was always entertaining to see something new. It is said that those things are the reason for his unbelievable full court shots. Maybe I could consult him…Then my bad luck would be taken away.

I should talk to him.

* * *

It seems that I could never obtain the chance to speak with him. Midorima-san seemed really mad that I distracted him during his practice at 6pm just now. He got even mad when his full court shots weren't working anymore. He glared furiously at me, a sign that I should get out of the gym and leave him alone. I didn't like the way he glared at me, it was as if I was a monster. A monster that exists as a jinx.

Tears escaped from my eyes and slowly cascaded down my cheeks. I shouldn't have cried so easily in front of him…It wasn't on purpose that I distracted him. All I wanted was a solution to my problems. But if I can affect the luckiest man in school, then that means I can do nothing about my condition. And it hurts that no one wants me around because all I do is bring more problems.

What should I do?

I took a piece of paper and decided to write a suicide note.

* * *

I know, crapping is one of my special abilities. Well, its always good to try new stuff.

Reviews are strongly recommended. Thank you very much! 3

Loves,

Chizu-i


	2. Problem 2: RIP (REST IN PEACE)

Okayz, I received reviews upon continuing the story! Thank you for the R&R! 3

I don't plan to write a very long story, but just enough to finish off and avoid any guilty measures for not completing it. Well, then the second chapter!

* * *

I was very shocked. I never miss my full court shots that easily. 'Why?', the question kept bugging me. Was it that…That blonde girl with sky blue eyes? The one who gained the reputation of 'The Hell Maiden' because of her bad luck? It was so powerful that it even neutralized the good luck charm that I have.

"Shin-chan~"

That irritating voice, Takao. What does he want now? Didn't he said he was going home?

I gave him a cold glare, and continued with my practice.

"As cold as always, aren't you?", he complained. "But you know, you shouldn't be so harsh to her. Who knows if she might commit suicide? I mean, words like '_Get out.'_ are harsh no?"

Great, he just has to ruin my day even more.

"But then again, Shin-chan is a cold bastard after all hahaha~ He doesn't care about anyone except himself~"

That did it.

"What's your problem here, Takao?", I avoided eye contact with him. I knew he was trying to make me feel guilty.

"Well, I'm just trying to say, you never know what she might do~"

I snorted. I do feel guilty somehow. But I don't think she might kill herself for a stupid reason. Although she did look quite desperate when she pleaded for my help. Yet, I got mad and raised my voice at her, I even wonder if I made her cry. Did she, now? I wouldn't know. If my luck can even be neutralized by her, what else can stop her bad luck?

* * *

_The following day, during lunch time._

"Shin-chan!" Takao sounded serious this time. The only time he would scream my name like that is when situations get critical. I don't like the sound of this.

"What's wrong Takao?"

"She…She killed…", he stopped speaking, as if the remaining words do not need to be uttered.

At that moment, I dropped my lucky item of the day. 'A pocket knife.'

* * *

"Kanashizo Uremi, age 16 has left a suicide note in her room and didn't attend school. Speculations are that she has killed herself as there is a missing knife in the kitchen of her house."

I wonder what's the ruckus about this Kanashizo Uremi all about. Why would someone kill herself at such a young age? And somehow, the funny thing is, why is she having the same name that I have?

* * *

I went home and found my father screaming something like "UREMI!? UREMI'S GHOST IS BACK TO HAUNT THE HOUSE!" and then fainted. Weird, I went out to enjoy the sunshine and now he's saying I look like a ghost.

I grabbed my father and laid him on the sofa, he must've been working too hard lately that his mind went nuts.

Then the news channel that was currently broadcasting was making some sort of news about me. "Kanashizo Uremi is suspected to have committed suicide" Suicide? That sounds rather strange. How did they know I wanted to kill myself?

But in the end, I didn't. I woke up in the morning lying on my bedroom floor with a knife on my right hand and my phone on the left hand. Apparently I was searching the Internet for steps and procedures to do a seppuku but I fell asleep in the process. I didn't want my father to see the knife in the room so I kept it hidden under my bed. After that, I didn't have the mood to go to school so I decided to skip and went out to a secluded area where no one can find me. I suppose while I was away, I forgot to throw away the suicide note that I wrote and my father found it while he was in my room. Which meant that he called the school in the process and found out that I skipped school as well.

I sighed and realized that dying could also bring a lot of problems for other people. Sometimes, I always think that dying was the easiest way out. But when I woke up this morning, maybe God didn't want me to die. He wanted me to take care of my father. Even if I can't find solve the problem of my bad luck, I should continue on with life and accept it as it is, I guess.

Since when I became so philosophical?

* * *

She didn't die in the end.

I frowned at the news broadcaster on my phone. "If they haven't even made a 100% confirmation that she was dead, why bother putting up the news?", I spoke to myself before I realized someone was eavesdropping.

"You can come out now Takao, I know you're hiding there." 'There' referred to the corner of the school building which was nearby the bench I was sitting on.

"As sharp as always Shin-chan~" he complimented me, though I would like if he could just stop calling me 'Shin-chan' because I don't want to be referred to the perverted little boy who likes to show his ass and flirt with girls.

"What is it?" I replied with irritation.

"You were worried~" I could feel that he was trying to tease me.

"No, I wasn't." I promptly replied.

"Well, you were uttering 'She isn't dead.' with a relieved voice~" Crap, why does this man always have to gain the upper hand sometimes?

"She didn't die in the end, right?" I stood up, ready to leave the scene.

"Yeah, but she almost did wanted to kill herself didn't she?"

Takao said it right. She almost did kill herself. And it was because of me.

Because I turned her away. Away to the darkness that swallowed her fragile mind.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 DONE!

Uremi: Uremi didn't die…

Me: If you die, there's no point for me to write this story.

Uremi: Then what's your point of writing the story?

Me: …

Whaddya think? Reviews onegaishimasu~!

Thanks for reading!

Have a great day!


End file.
